Aerospace sensor system designs, such as those used to monitor and control commercial aircraft, require some sensor systems to be measured at an extremely high accuracy to prevent control errors. By way of example, one such system is a pressure system. It is understood that the accuracy of some sensor types adjusts depending on the temperature at which the sensor and the associated circuitry is operating. As a result of the extreme levels accuracy required, and the high temperature variations the sensor circuitry experiences during engine operation, the sensor system is calibrated including temperature calibrations of the sensor and the associated circuitry.
Current calibration processes do not account for the effects of ionic contamination within the sensor interfaces for the signal processing system. Ionic contamination occurs slowly over time as a result of ordinary sensor use. The lack of accounting for ionic contamination during calibration causes a decline in performance over time due to a decline in repeatability, and a corresponding loss in accuracy.